


Never Getting Rid of Me (Drabble)

by tailsbeth



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Davenzi, Drabble, Fluff, Touch-Starved, prompted, talking about childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Prompt - Can you write davenzi fluff where Matteo is just a touch-starved gay? And it gets a little angsty when David asks why and Matteo tries to explain that he was kind of ignored as a kid?





	Never Getting Rid of Me (Drabble)

The door had barely closed behind them, and Matteo had clasped David’s hand as if their hands were magnets. David glanced over to Matteo, scrunching his brow.

‘Your hands are clammy, do you mind?’ David said jokingly. Matteo nodded, looking to the floor as he let his hand drop away. David walked down the stairs a little ahead of his boyfriend, the literal mop of hair behind him.

Matteo’s steps were slower, but David didn’t notice until he was a set down. Matteo’s hands were tucked in his sleeves. David turned around, his mouth twisting uncomfortably.

‘Matteo, c’mon. We don’t want to be late, the boys are waiting for us.’

Matteo picked up his speed a little but still looked down. David waited for him, scooping back Matteo’s hair to see a teary face. Matteo tried to back away, but as soon as David wiped his cheek, he went limp. David blinked a few too many times.

‘Hey, what’s going on?’

Matteo gulped, attempted to speak but it came out in a stutter.

‘I don’t know, it was just- just when you let go. It- it hurt me.’

He finally looked David in the eye, as another tear rolled down his face. He backed away and sat on a step, his body curling into the railing. David sat next to him, nuzzling into his shoulder.

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t realise.’

Matteo snuggled back into David, his skin on his. It was like oxygen to Matteo.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ David whispered. Matteo bit his lip, he had never spoken about this with anybody.

‘I think it’s because of everything that was going on when I was kid. Mum wasn’t well and her and Dad’s relationship was falling apart, there was so much shouting. I wasn’t a priority.’

David clasped Matteo’s hand tight. He was so proud of his boyfriend, he knew how much the past could hurt. He kissed Matteo’s cheek, Matteo closed his eyes and his lips curled into a small smile.

‘There were good times. Mum gave me a hug when I did well at school, I got a pat on the head from Dad for chopping the tomatoes right. But for the most part, I was on my own. When I met you, it was like I got permission or something to love and be loved. Fuck, I sound awful.’

David smiled, squeezing Matteo’s hand.

‘You’re such a cliché!’

Matteo let out a laugh, shoving into David playfully.

‘Don’t worry, I’m never letting go. Ever. You’re never getting rid of me.’

Matteo smiled into a kiss, David firm on his lips. They sat peacefully on the stairs, eyes closed, drinking in each other’s warmth.

‘I don’t think we’re seeing the boys tonight then…’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking Skam prompt over at @tailsbeth-writes on tumblr, just doing them when I can between uni deadlines. I'll write for Skam and any of its remakes :) x


End file.
